This invention is for use by credit card holders. More particularly, this invention allows credit card holders with a multiple number of credit cards to use one card in the place of all others.
The American economy, over the years in the 20th Century, has slowly but surely changed into an economy centered on credit. As a business man travels from his banks to department stores to gas stations to restaurants, the credit card that is acceptable at each one of those institutions is different in most cases from the other cards that he must carry. As a business person travels throughout this country, from state to state, or throughout the world, from country to country, he or she is more and more burdened by the large number of various types and styles of credit cards that he must carry with him.
It is known to carry credit cards that are backed by large banking organizations. Cards such as a Visa or MasterCard are but two of the examples of this modern form of credit card. Although these cards are useful in a wide variety of situations, for example purchasing goods at a store or lodging at a hotel or inn, it is not uncommon for a single individual to have three or four of each of these types, each being issued by a different bank.
Another problem that may exist is when a card is first issued, a small figure, for example $500 or $600, is established as a line of credit. However, as time proceeds and the individual proves to be a good credit risk, that line of credit is expanded to an amount $2,000 to $5,000. It is very often difficult, when one person has four or five Visas or MasterCards, for that person to remember what credit limit applies to which card. More times than not, for a particularly large purchase, an individual might at first try to use a card that does not have sufficient credit on it, to the embarrassment of the card holder, even though he does have two or three other cards that do have sufficient credit on them.
Even though a person can get a bank credit card, this does not preclude the use of three or four cards from typically local establishments. While in the most part these establishments are department stores, and usually very large department stores at that, they are regional in their use. Therefore, a person traveling from the East Coast to the West Coast would find that he or she could no longer make purchases in a well-known department store on the West Coast because his credit reputation is known only to the East Coast department stores.